Recliners, which are also known as reclining chairs or loungers, have been manufactured by the furniture industry for many years.
Recliners are seats which lower the back, neck, and head from an upright position into a reclined position while also raising the feet, by means of a foot rest included as a part of the recliner, in a simultaneous mechanical process. Recliners can be activated either manually through the use of a release lever, or with a controlled motorized drive shaft working in conjunction with the reclining mechanism.
Recliners are great improvements over similar stationary chairs. However, as typically manufactured, these devices have their limitations. For example, recliner seat cushions need to be attached to the frame of the seat or to other portions of the recliner so that the cushion does not shift while the reclining mechanism is operating; not only might this shift affect the user's comfort, it may also prevent the footrest from properly opening and closing. This also makes it difficult to clean the seat cushions and the areas between the seat cushions and other cushions (such as the back or side cushions) on the recliner.
Furthermore, most recliner seats utilize cushions containing a core insert (typically comprised of foam, down, or springs) that wear or lose their shape over time. Because the recliner seat cushions needs to be attached to other portions of the recliner, this makes it difficult and expensive to replace this core insert, as replacing the core insert would involve upholstery work.
As such, there is a need for a new and improved recliner seat cushion that is affixed, yet removable, and a method for attaching the removable seat cushion to the recliner.